Princess of China
by smileyboo101
Summary: Duncan proposes to Courtney ,but does he really love her? CourtneyXDuncanXGwen Songfic ! One-Shot


**My first songfic. I've been reading ALOT so i thought I would do one for once :). Hope you like it ! Princess of China by Coldplay and Rihanna**

* * *

(Duncan's P.O.V)

_Once upon a time somebody ran_

_Somebody ran away saying 'fast as I can I got to go, I got to go'_

I sat and I watched her. Courtney and I were eatting dinner, in this big lovely mansion. Just me and her. Alone. There was no conversation, because there was nothing to say. Ever since that night, things just haven't been the same. I made a mistake, but I dont regret it. Maybe getting married isn't the best idea. But I love her, don't I? I look at her face. She was purposely advoiding direct eye contact with me. Again. Another night of prancing around each other, without saying anything. I can't live like this I got to go. This isn't healthy for me. For her. For us.

_Once upon a time we fell apart _

_You're holding in your hands the two halves of my heart_

_Oh oh oh, oh-oh-oh-oh_

As I watched Courtney push her food around her plate, I remember that day. The day I caused this. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair as I began to rememeber.

After a hard day at work, Courtney and I began arguing over Gwen. Gwen is and always will be my best friend. She has always been there for me. We have been friends since we were kids. I watched her grow up to be this lovely woman, but she's just a friend. Courntey doesn't like that. Some harshful words were said and things were thrown, but nothing hurt worst when Courtney said ' Duncan you need to choose me or her'. I just stared at her with glassy eyes. I watched as tears fell from her oynx eyes and down her mocha skin. I was about to hurt her. I grabbed my black leather jacket and the keys to my porshe. 'Duncan if you walk out that door than I know who you're really choosing!'. I opened the door, and looked back at Courtney one last time. She was sitting at the bottom of the spiral stairs. Her hair hung loosley around her, framing her face and continuing to flow down her shoulders. Tear stained her aqua blue blouse, and I dared to look into her blood shot eyes. They were full of sorrow. I looked foward towards my car. 'I'm sorry'. That was all I said before closing the door behind me leaving a broken Courtney.

I sat up and looked at Courtney sitting across from me at the dinner table. She was still avoiding my eyes. I can't take it anymore! I dont know why I came back. Maybe I should leave and this time for good. She doesn't want me here, does she even love me? I can't play house anymore, if this is real then she needs to let me know now ! 'Do you love me?'. My question pierced the deadly silence we were sitting in. Courtney just looked at me with hurt eyes.

* * *

(Courtney's P.O.V)

_Once upon a time we burned brigh__t_

_Now all we ever seem to do is fight_

_On and on, and on and on and on_

I couldn't eat with him starring at me with those piercing blue eyes. I couldn't help but remeber all our memories. The day I first met Duncan, our first date, the day we moved in together, the day her proposed and the day her broke my heart. Our relationship has been a rollcoaster, all because of his best friend Gwen. I dont trust him around her. I have seen the way he looks at her. It different from the way he look at me. Does he love her? Does he love me? I mean we argue over Gwen alot, but our last argument about her really hurt. I set down my fork as I forced myslef to remember.

'Duncan if you walk out that door than I know who your're really choosing' I yelled as Duncan opened the door. He looked back at me. I starred into his blue eyes, hoping that he woud turn around scoop me into his arms and make things right. Instead he apoligized and left. I was broken, but this whole time I knew. He loved Gwen. I didn't wait by the phone for him to call or stare out the window until he came back. I was done with Duncan, because I knew the truth. I took my engagment ring off,set it on the fireplace and went to bed.

_Once upon a time on the same side_

_Once upon a time on the same side in the same game_

_Now why d'you have to go _

_Have to go and throw water on my flame?_

Duncan left me. He doesn't love me. Why is he here? Why did he do this to us ? These questions just continued to flood my head. I picked up my fork and actually took small bites of the dinner I made. I blinked and tears fell down onto the mahogony table. I quickly wiped them up before Duncan could notice. Why has he done this to me? To us?

_I could have been a princess, you'd be a king_

_ Could have had a castle and worn a ring_

_But no ,you let me go_

Duncan and I were going to get married in May. Yes, I've always wanted a spring wedding. I was getting my dress custom made and everything. The plans for the wedding were going farily quickly since it was April. I was going to get married soon. I though I had everything. A husband that loved me as equally as I loved him, the house of my dreams and beautiful children. But no. He wanted Gwen. I was not getting my spring wedding, a loving husband, the house of my dreams or beautiful children. All because he loved her.

_ I could have been a princess, you'd be a king_

_ Could have had a castle and worn a ring_

_But no,you let me go_

Sometimes I can't help but think about the life I could have if Duncan chose me. I continued to push my food around on the plate. Duncan hasn't noticed that I haven't been wearing my engagment ring. I wasn't putting it back on. It had no meaning, no significance. So why pretend to play house, when obviously his heart isn't with me. 'Do you love me?' The first words Duncan has asked me since he came back. I looked at him with hurt eyes.

* * *

(No One's P.O.V)

_You stole my star _

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la_

_You stole my star La-la-la-la-la-la-la_

"Of course I love you" Courtney replied to his foolish question. "Then why are you not wearing your ring?". Duncan watched her with cold eyes. "Because it has no significance, you dont love me Duncan. You love Gwen". Courtney was struggling to keep her voice under control she didn't want to burst into tears again infront of him. The two stared at each other. "I gave you everything. My heart, my soul, my body! You tried, but you couldn't because you loved someone else" Courtney couldn't keep it in any longer. "Courtney I don't love her" he replied in a calm, leveled voice. "YES YOU DO, when you walked out that door Duncan that's the message you sent me. Because if you really cared you would not have left". Courtney was now crying as she spoke.

Duncan couldn't say anything, because she was right. Duncan loved Gwen.

_'Cause you really hurt me, no you really hurt me _

_'Cause you really hurt me, no you really hurt me'_

Duncan stood up from the table. Before he left Courtney had to tell him how she felt."You really hurt me!", Duncan turned back and looked at Courtney's eyes. They were full of hatred. "It hurts to know that the man that you love, loves someone else and you dont say that you don't Duncan. The way you watch her with admiring eyes, you have NEVER looked at me like that. I cant compete with her. I never have been able to! So why ? WHY WOULD YOU PORPOSE IF YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT?" Courtney's voice was full of complete rage. "I DID LOVE YOU BUT COURTNEY YOU PUSHED ME AWAY AND THAT HURT ME!". "I least I came home to you every night! Those nights when you were 'at the office', I knew you were at Gwen's house. That's why I changed Duncan, I know all about your affair with her !" Courtney's words continued to ring in Duncan's ears. 'She knew, all this time she knew' Duncan thought. He felt so ashamed."When were you going to tell me, Duncan?" Tears were now flowing from her face. Now Duncan was avoiding her eyes.

_'Cause you really hurt me,_

_ oh you really hurt me, Oh-ooh-ooh_

_'Cause you really hurt me,_

_You really hurt me_

Courtney stood up from the table and walked over the the fireplace to grab the ring. Duncan felt as if someone knocked the wind out of him. He had really hurt her. Courtney walked back over to Duncan and looked directly into his eyes. "The wedding is off because you hurt me too much. Certain thngs I can put up with, but this I cant." Courtney no longer had tears in her eyes, she looked confident and sure of the words that were coming out of her mouth. However, Duncan just looked out her confused. Courtney walked up stairs and grabbed her bags that she packed earlier. "Where are you going?" Duncan didn't want her to leave, he did still love her. Didn't he?. Courtney opened the door and looked back at Duncan for the last time. She look at his jet-black hair that was slicked back, and then into his glassy blue eyes that were begging her to stay. " Gwen's pregnant, and you're the father . Congradulations". Courtney tossed the ring over her shoulder and left. Duncan caught the ring and stared at the door that Courtney just walked out of.

* * *

**Did you like it ? Review and let me know what you think. I had fun doing it, send me a request for another song and TDI couple if you have one. **

**Smileyboo **


End file.
